


Help Me Understand

by I_DDare_You



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dean in Panties, Dom!Cas, Ficlet, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Sub!Dean, bit of a pwp, kinda shmoopy, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_DDare_You/pseuds/I_DDare_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt on tumblr 'Can you do a fic with an agressive/dominant Castiel and Dean just wanting to please his angel?'<br/>There are some aspects of their relationship that Cas finds easier to understand than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Understand

Cas didn’t pretend to understand it.

The light pink panties that Dean wore looked restricting and uncomfortable and they were a stark contrast to what the hunter usually wore, with their soft looking lace and bright colour. Cas looked the hunter up and down as he stalked around the bed, watching the way that Dean’s fists clenched on his bent thighs where he knelt on the bed and how his throat bobbed as he swallowed. He didn’t see the appeal of them the same way that Dean obviously did, with his hard cock threatening to push itself out of the soft material. He thought that they looked good on Dean, but he had yet to see Dean wear something that made him less attractive, although he did feel that curious curl of arousal low in his body that he always felt when encountered with Dean in this position.

He suspected that Dean’s appreciation for the panties came from the way human society had formed restrictions of what gender could wear what. Wearing the soft, pink lace probably liberated Dean, who felt constricted and pressured to conform to the image of masculinity that he’d been shown all his life. Cas could understand that. He didn’t quite get how that translated into the heightened arousal that Dean was feeling, but it pleased him that Dean was comfortable enough with him to show him this, that he felt it was safe to show him this secret part of himself.

Cas came to stand in front of him and, bending down, firmly lifted Dean’s chin up so he was directly facing him with their noses inches apart. “Look at me, Dean.”

Green eyes flickered up to meet his gaze and Cas could see the trepidation in them, the insecurity. In answer, he brushed his thumb over a plump bottom lip and then trailed his hand down the firm chest, over twitching muscles, and gently ran his fingers over the lacy material. It was somehow soft and scratchy at the same time, made up only of frail, see through lace so that is was barely functional and was clearly only intended to be an item of luxury, of decadence and excess. Cas found that he liked that. He liked seeing his hunter clothed in something that _he_ liked, something that served no other purpose than to make him feel good. To see Dean wearing something so luxurious and extravagant was in itself arousing, because this was what Dean deserved, this was what he _should_ be wearing.

Cas let himself smile and caught Dean’s gaze deliberately to show that he liked this, that the hunter didn’t need to hide himself. As Dean’s face relaxed slightly Cas’ hand lowered and took the length straining the material in hand, making his face tense again but this time in pleasure. Dean’s eyes shut tightly as Cas’ hand stroked him through the material and Cas abruptly stopped.

“ _Look at me, Dean_.”

Dean immediately obeyed the low growl, wide green eyes fixed on Cas and his breathing coming harsher.

Cas started moving again as a reward, gripping and pulling softly and he pressed forward to just barely brush his lips against Dean’s. He pulled away as the hunter leaned forward, feeling his stomach flutter at the little whimper that escaped the kneeling man. He straightened a little and his other hand reached up to grip Dean’s short hair and pulled his head back so he had to look up at him, throat exposed and vulnerable and his eyes wide.

 _This_ he understood. The power struggle, the control, the submission of power and control – this was something Cas understood all too well. At first he had been startled by how much Dean liked to be treated this way and ashamed that he, himself, liked doing this, taking control over Dean and guiding him, dominating him. But then he’d seen how Dean had reacted to it and how he’d craved for someone to do this to him even if just in bed, how it made him feel comforted and safe, and since then they’d settled into this system of give and take.

“What do you want? You have to tell me.” Cas murmured, his hand pausing to brush a thumb over the covered head of Dean’s cock as Dean’s mouth opened in a gasp.

The fallen angel waited patiently for him to gather himself enough to choke out. “You. I want you to… just do what you want to me.”

Cas studied the vulnerable, open expression for a few moments. “And that is what you want?”

“Yes,” Dean gasped “Yes, Cas, _please_ …”

Cas’ lips descended on him and covered his next words. The hunter moaned into the kiss and Cas knew that his hands would be twitching to reach up and grab him, pull him closer, but they stayed clenched on his thighs and Cas felt that familiar tingling surge at the knowledge that Dean was obeying him without question, that he wanted so badly to please him.

“Lie down on your back.”

He let go of the hunter and watched as he scrambled to obey. Once he was lying on his back, legs slightly spread and cock tenting the pink panties, Cas took a moment to appreciate the sight before pushing down his own boxers and then crawling over him. He ended up straddling Dean’s chest, looking down at him with a lopsided smile.

“You like obeying me, don’t you, Dean?”

The hunter nodded frantically, wide eyes flickering between Cas’ face and the hard cock jutting out from his form.

“You’ll do exactly as I say, won’t you?” Cas took hold of his own cock, shivering as Dean’s gaze fixed on it and he licked his lips as he nodded again. Cas nudged him with his other hand and it only took Dean a moment to understand that he wanted him to prop himself up on his elbow. Cas then lowered himself a little more so his cock was directly in front of Dean’s face. His hand on the top of the hunter’s head, firm and guiding but not forcing, was enough to tell him what to do – he didn’t need words with Dean.

Dean surged forward and opened his mouth, pressing open kisses up and down the length, eyes half lidded before he remembered the fallen angel’s words and flicked his gaze up to meet Cas’. Cas smiled down in encouragement at the wide green eyes, hips pushing forward so Dean would open his mouth wider and take him in, nerves surging with pleasure at the sight and feel of Dean opening up to him. The hunter’s mouth was warm and wet, his tongue squirming at the underside and soft lips sliding down the length as he sucked more into his mouth.

“Good.” Cas had to take a breath, hand tightening in the hunter’s hair. “That’s good, Dean.”

He could feel the affection show on his face as Dean doubled his efforts at the praise, sucking harder, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to make this good for Cas, wanted to please him. Cas gently cupped Dean’s jaw with his other hand, stroking his fingers along the light stubble, brushing a thumb over the hunter’s damp bottom lip as he murmured. “You can touch yourself. Do what you need to.”

The stark relief was clear on the hunter’s face and Cas watched the muscles of his shoulder and chest ripple as he pulled himself out of the panties. Cas spared a moment for regret, wishing he’d picked a better position so he could watch Dean properly, so he could watch him touching himself and finding pleasure in himself with such abandon – it was a sight he loved dearly. But there would be other times, so he let Dean keep sucking and started to gently roll his hips forward, sliding in and out of the hunter’s mouth.

Cas’ breathing got heavier watching Dean’s muscles jump and shudder between his legs as he pulled at himself faster and the fallen angel let out a low groan as Dean moaned around his cock. His hand tightened in the short hair as his hips quickened and he could see Dean struggling to keep his hand moving and focus on the cock in his mouth, eventually choosing to concentrate on sucking and hollowing his cheeks perfectly while his movements behind Cas’ back became rougher and messier. Cas could feel it building low in his stomach and then surging up his spine and he looked Dean directly in the eye so he knew. In response, Dean pushed himself up a little more and forced himself right down until the tip hit the back of his throat and he swallowed around him. Cas couldn’t help the little buck that his hips gave at that, and with a low growl he was coming, pulling Dean’s head back and looking down into those big green eyes as he gave little sharp thrusts into Dean’s willing mouth.

He allowed himself a second of respite before he pulled out and shuffled a little down the bed so he could crouch over Dean on his hands and knees, sweaty forehead pressing against Dean’s.

"Let go, I’ll look after you." Cas said softly, voice low and rumbling against Dean’s open lips. Dean immediately obeyed, letting go of his own cock to grab with both hands onto Cas’ shoulder and the back of his neck as his body strained upwards for contact, his agonized expression making Cas automatically press their lips together reassuringly.

He reached down with one hand and wrapped it firmly around the hot length, the skin soft and damp, and he rubbed his thumb over the head before starting a rhythm pulling and squeezing gently. Dean broke away from his lips to gasp and let out a sharp cry into Cas’ mouth and Cas found himself murmuring to him, telling him that he was good, he was doing so well and he was proud of him, so proud. He knew they were things that Dean needed to hear and he knew he’d said the right things when he felt the hands clenching painfully on his neck and shoulder, fingers digging in as the body below him pushed up desperately. He looked down between their bodies to see the pink, lacy material gathered around Dean’s thighs as his own hand was a blur over the hunter’s cock. He watched as Dean’s hips bucked up violently, muscles shuddering as white landed on Dean’s stomach in spurts. 

Cas stroked slowly, soothing him down from his high as Dean panted and slumped back against the sheets. He kissed the soft, pliant mouth gently, reverently, before breaking away to kiss his cheek, forehead, eyelids and temple. He caught the smile fighting to work its way onto the hunter’s face and he smiled down at him, leaning down again to kiss Dean’s other cheek, then chin and nose. At this point, Dean let out a chuckle and half heartedly pushed him away, eyes opening to gaze up at him with a look so open and tender that Cas couldn’t help but take a moment to smile down at him.

"Alright, alright, get off. No one likes a sap."

Cas rolled off of him, lying on his side and watched the blush bloom on Dean’s cheeks as he sat up to slide the underwear the rest of the way down before tossing them aside.

"Alright?" The hunter asked, his expression trying for nonchalance but his tone only achieving unsure and insecure. Cas pulled him down with one arm, wrapping it around him as he slotted their bare legs together.

“Of course. I find that I do understand your preference for women’s underwear.”

Dean spluttered a little and looked away awkwardly. “Well I wouldn’t call it preference… but you do? Like it, I mean.”

“It makes you happy; of course I like it.” Cas smiled back as Dean grinned a little crookedly.

“It feels nice too.” Cas continued thoughtfully. “I imagine it feels very soft against your-“

“Cas! What did I say about talking like that when we’re not having sex?”

“…To not do it.”

“Exactly.” They lay in silence for a few moments, Dean absently fiddling with Cas’ hand as their sweat cooled and eyelids drooped, until very quietly.

“…Alright, yeah it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow I don't know what it is about this but I feel like this isn't like my usual style or up to the standard of my other stuff? I don't know, maybe it's just because it's my first time writing anything really dom/sub centric. Written for the prompt on tumblr ' Can you do a fic with an agressive/dominant Castiel and Dean just wanting to please his angel?' Not sure how well I filled it. Any feedback would be awesome!


End file.
